supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Colombia women's national football team
The Colombia women's national football team (known as Las Cafeteras) represents Colombia in women's association football. It is run by the Colombian Football Federation. The Colombian women are a member of CONMEBOL. It is currently ranked the 25th best team in the world rankings. The team has qualified for two FIFA Women's World Cups. Despite getting troubles from France 1998 to Germany 2006, they have improved their playing skills. FIFA World Cup The Colombians became the third South American team to qualify for a Women's World Cup, after Brazil and Argentina. Ecuador became the fourth one from South America to qualify for the Women's World Cup in nearly seven months after the 2014 AFC Asian Cup. After finishing second at the 2010 South American Women's Football Championship, they qualified for the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup, but never scored a single goal in both the World Cup and the Olympics. Their only point they got in the two tournaments is a draw against North Korea (who were banned and excluded from the 2015 tournament in Canada) in the 2011 FIFA World Cup in Germany. They also didn't score any goals at the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. 2015 They came second again at the 2014 Copa América Femenina, behind Brazil, qualifying themselves again for the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup and the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro. After Brazil lost 2-0 to Argentina in the first group stage, Colombia remained as the undefeated team. Their qualification date was on the last day; after the hosts Ecuador won a thrilling 3-2 over Argentina. The Central American and Caribbean Games are part of World Cup preparing, playing Mexico in the group stage and again the final, finishing first due to goal difference. They are trying to score a single goal this time in Canada after failing to aim in Germany, but Daniela Montoya scored Colombia's first ever Women's World Cup goal on the 82nd minute to keep Colombia level the score with Mexico in the 2015 tournament. When they played 3rd ranked France, they caused a very huge upset on the French and defeating them 2-0; also on that day the Italian national team upset Germany in the Toronto IndyCar qualifying second round. Lady Andrade scored Colombia's last goal in the World Cup but lost 2-1 to eventual bronze medal winners England. Their dream run ended when they lost 2-0 to the previous World Cup's finalist United States. At the 2015 Pan American Games, they finished top in Group A, containing of Mexico, Trinidad and Tobago and Argentina. In the semifinals, they faced a Sinclair-less Canada; winning 1-0 with a Diana Ospina goal in the first half. If Canada had Christine Sinclair named, they would have been sent to the bronze medal. But they will face Brazil instead for the gold medal and it will be their first medal in international competition besides the FIFA Women's World Cup. Trivia Category:National sports teams of Colombia Category:Women's national association football teams of South America Category:Colombia Category:South America Category:Females Category:FIFA World Cup